The Winter's Serpent
This is a fanfic by Peak! Please do not steal, edit, or copy any of the content/characters/ideas. Thank you! ~~ Characters Phare The Leviathan ~~ There was a blizzard. there had always been one around this time of year, if not exactly. The ocean was whipped into a frothy mess of foam and ice, battering the coast with ice pellets and frozen hunks of sea water. Phare sat at the top of the lighthouse, her snout pressed up against the freezing panes of glass. The beacon sat behind her, rotating slowly, providing a light source for those foolish enough to venture out into the squall. Her father sat in the room below the beacon, looking after the cogs and springs, or, as she suspected, fast asleep on one of the rickety beds with one of his books as a pillow. Her own sat on the other side of the cold metal nest. Phare had gotten tired of reading it ages ago and instead found interest in staring out the windows at the waves. The endless shoreline was covered with snow and foam-ice, untouched by dragons but abused by the ocean. Salt coated the front windows and froze to it, making it hard for her to see out that way. Her eyes wandered over the sea, finding a calm mystery about it that made her both scared and attracted to it. Suddenly, a large wave smashed up against the side of the lighthouse. Though it would seem like a normal wave to any other dragon, Phare became ecstatic at the very sound of it; something other than the wind had made it. She stared harder out of the window, fogging it up with her breath. Hastily, she wiped it away in time to see a dark figure arch through the water. "Hello." she breathed quietly to it. The dark, spiked hump disappeared under the waves. A second later, it resurfaced, although this time Phare could make out two large, yellow eyes staring back at her. She waved quietly to it. It didn't seem to notice her. It sat there for a minute before ducking back under. ~~ "Daddy, daddy, I saw Leviathan!" Phare whispered to her sleeping father. She'd scuttled downstairs once the cold had crept up under her blue scales and started to make her shiver. "He was bigger than last time and darker, too, though I wonder if that has anything to do with the storm?" Her father only mumbled. Phare smiled back. "I know that you don't think that he exists, but he does, Daddy, he really does." The sleeping dragon gave no sign of comprehension. ~~ Days later, the blizzard was over. Phare rushed down to the lighthouse door, a bucket of meat clamped firmly between her jaws and a turquoise scarf wrapped around her neck. She threw open the door and rushed out into the snow. Though the blinding sleet was gone, a breeze remained, carrying the leftover lighter particles with it. The snow was mounded on the ground, not pristine white from the foam resting on top of it. Phare bounded across the snowed-in beach, the snowflakes going up past her knees. With much bunny-hopping, she eventually made it to the shoreline where the snow was much thinner. She set the bucket down and called out in a strange language. Her voice warbled up and down. The snow and sea absorbed most of the song. She stopped, pricking her ears and listening for any signs of any approaching sea creatures. The ocean quietly roared in response, the waves curling over themselves like shreds of cheese. Phare called out again. The water in front of her exploded outwards. Phare gasped and gawked as the giant leviathan reared up in front of her. Its scales were a smokey black and plate-like in shape. Jagged and thick, stick-like horns covered the back of its head and two bulbous yellow eyes were fixated on Phare and her bucket. The little SeaWing's mouth hung open. She glanced back at the lighthouse windows. They were still dark. Her father wasn't up yet, even though she had made quite a ruckus getting up so early. He's a heavy sleeper. she thought, looking back at the leviathan. Timidly, she reached into the bucket and held out a hunk of meat. The sea creature moved its frills on its neck and whined slightly. Phare stamped down her fear (which was clawing at her throat like a rabid rat) and chucked the meat. The leviathan had no trouble gulping it down. She stood there for a moment before repeating the process a few more times until the bucket was empty. Phare started to hop back towards the lighthouse through the snow. The leviathan growled at her. The SeaWing turned around with a start, hoping to not see its wide jaws gaping open above her head like some alien. Instead, it was still sitting very nearly on the land, the small waves crashing over its neck. More. it seemed to ask with its eyes. More fish. Phare shook her head. "I'll have more another day," she replied, craning her neck to see it. "Come back soon." The leviathan cocked its head at her and eventually slipped away into the ocean. Phare's tail wagged a little. He would come back soon. She knew it when the humming started, filling the air with melodic vibrations and promising the return of a certain serpent friend. ~~ Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)